Olhar de Anjo
by Vivian Wood
Summary: A simples menção daquele nome, fazia com que todos os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiassem. Não que fosse um nome especial, ou que a pessoa fosse especial. Muito pelo contrário.


Olhar de Anjo Por Vivian Wood  
  
A simples menção daquele nome, fazia com que todos os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiassem. Não que fosse um nome especial, ou que a pessoa fosse especial. Muito pelo contrário. A pessoa era simplesmente repugnante. E era isso que fazia como que todos os pelos de minha nuca se arrepiassem. O fato dessa pessoa repugnante querer atormentar minha vida. E torná-la repugnante, como a dele, claro.  
  
"Olá, Lily!"Oh, como tinha medo daquela expressão. Qualquer "Olá, Lily!", "Hei, Lily!", ou somente "Lily" era sinal de James Potter por perto. Comecei a re-passar, mentalmente, "Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam". "Tem companhia pro baile de sábado?" Agora ele iria me convidar pro baile...Ocasião perfeita para deixa-lo envergonhado em meio ao salão principal. "Não, mas prefiro ir sozinha do que ir com você, Potter! Agora poupe-me de seu discurso de todos os anos" Era verdade que desde o 4º ano, James Potter sempre me convidava para o baile, e eu pensei que no 7º ano não seria diferente. Doce engano... "Lily, deve haver um engano. Eu jamais pensei em te convidar pro baile, só queria saber por que, você sabe, todos os anos apostamos se alguém vai ter coragem de te convidar, e por enquanto, eu estou ganhando, ninguém te chamou, não é mesmo?" Eu, muito rápida, iria falar que sim, mas havia recusado. Ninguém havia me chamado. Eu sabia que até receberia convites, se eu não assustasse a população masculina com meus berros e tirando pontos por aí. Mas Potter foi mais rápido. "Bem, obrigado pelos Dez Galeões, te devo uma" E eu fiquei ali, parada, no meio do salão principal, com grande parte estudantil me olhando. Porém, eu pelo menos consegui parceiro para o Baile de Inverno.  
  
Baile de Formatura. É isso, minha vida em Hogwarts estava no fim. Uma página extensa da minha vida estava se virando, dando lugar à um novo capítulo. Olhei para Frank Longbotton, meu acompanhante e melhor amigo, e percebi que pensara na mesma coisa que eu. "Auror, não é mesmo?" "Como?" Corajoso como era, era de se imaginar que ele iria treinar muito para qualquer dia morrer decapitado, ou com uma espada no peito, com um simples feitiço. Eu só não sabia que eu também iria acabar com a idéia estúpida de ser auror. Ele, lógicamente, plantou um ponto de interrogação em sua própria testa. "Vai ser auror quando sair daqui, não é mesmo? É previsível" "Quando Sibila souber que você se especializou em Adivinhação, ela irá te lançar um Cruciatus" "Talvez eu preferisse que ela lançasse um Avada Kedavra" Pousei meus olhos sobre Potter, sem saber por que. Olhei sua acompanhante, e desejei lançar o meu Avada Kedavra nela. "Desde quando você se interessa por James Potter?" Pisquei, e respondi um "Não sei" inconscientemente, ainda olhando o casal.Então, meu cérebro finalmente processou a pergunta feita. "Como assim? Eu interessada pro Potter? Eu mesma me lançarei um Avada Kedavra antes disso acontecer, ok?" Ele me observou com um olhar divertido, e quando voltei à olhar o casal de novo, sabe-se lá por que, Potter estava na minha frente, parado com a mão estendida. "Olá, Lily!" Oh, como odiava aquela expressão. Pisquei novamente, só que muitas vezes á uma velocidade espantosa. "Quer dançar?" James Potter me convidando para uma dança? Isso era um sonho! Ou melhor, um pesadelo. O pior pesadelo. "Com você, nem pensar. Prefiro me lançar um Avada Kedrava antes de você me tocar, Potter!" Levantei e saí correndo, em uma tentativa de fugir, mas ele me segurou pelo braço e olhou bem no fundo dos meus olhos. Senti um arrepio cruel. "Um dia, você ainda vai me ver como um louco apaixonado por você" E sabe- se lá da onde tirei coragem pra falar depois disso, pra falar isso, e forças pra corres após o meu breve discurso, mas eu sei que o fiz. "Um dia você vai me ver como sua esposa."  
  
N/A: Oh, olhe o que a falta do 3V não faz... estou aqui publicando fics, que deveriam ficar guardadas, na esperança de me entrerter com algo. E, sim, a fic foi inspirada em um Avada Kedavra ''' Deixem Rewiews, sim? É muito importante para mim . 


End file.
